I Think I Fell For You
by Pharanna
Summary: Well a girl named Carrie gets stuck in a love triangle between her and her two best friends. Some of it turns out really nasty and some of it turns out really good.  Please be nice about it it may not be that good.
1. Idea

**I though I would tell you guys about this idea I have for a story…please review if you think it is a dumb idea. Well here it goes…**

* * *

I think I fell for you:

Well basically this girl, haven't decided names yet, has two best friends that are guys. She finds out that one of them really likes her but she can't stand it and wants him off her back, so her other guy friend comes up with the idea that they should date to fool him and everyone else. Then later she finds out that she has fallen for the goy that is supposedly her "boyfriend"! Then she ends up upsetting her other guy friend that likes her. And basically it creates this whole series of events.

**

* * *

So just tell me what you guys think!**

**-Pharanna **


	2. Prologue

**Well I finally came up with the names and they are Jacob and Andy (short for something) well I named one of the characters Jacob because I like the character Jacob in Twilight and the rest of the books. Sorry Edward fans. Well here is the prologue. **

Prologue

The Three Musketeers.

There were points in my life where people would make fun of me because my two best friends were guys, I found it unfair sometimes but then again I could see why people would make fun of me. At that age it was very unusual for a guy and a girl to be best friends let alone two guys and a one girl. Most people thought that one day they would fight over to me, which that day came sooner then I thought it would.

These guys have been my best friends forever; I never really thought what it would be like to be with one of them in till freshmen year, where I have known them for about 10 years. I know them inside out, it can't just fall in love with one of them and then one of them fall in love with me. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

Jacob, Andy, and Carrie, the three musketeers. What could even go wrong.


	3. Chapter 1

**So here is the first official chapter of this story… I hope you guys really like it. I thought it was a pretty cool idea but then again that is only my opinion. So here you guys go!!!!**

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 1

Boys, Boys, and even more Boys

"Oh look he is pretty hot!" I pointed out to my two best friends Andy and Jacob.

They both looked at me with disgusted looks on my face. All of the other girls at my lunch table agreed with me. Jacob and Andy continued to finish there lunch as best as they could. I got up from the table to head back to my class, I didn't want to be late this time. I walked quickly out the door to cross the bridge to the next school building.

I was mid way through the bridge when I heard two voices calling my name and foot prints chasing after me. I turned around to see Jacob and Andy trying to catch up to me. "Gosh you guys are slow." I prompted trying to make them feel a little bad.

"Well we are not little miss speed walker like you!" Jacob did have a point there. I was always fast at everything. I shook my head in agreement. "How would you guys like to come over to my place tonight and watch some movies since tonight is Friday.

"Wish I could but I have to finish a big project this weekend that is going to take up all of my time." I answered his question wanting to go.

"Me too. Huge project." You could tell Andy was tripping over his words.

"That sucks, guess I will have to watch movies with my little brother. You guys were my ticket to kicking him out of the living room and have the TV all to myself. Now I have to watch Barney." Jacob was whining.

"I am sorry I wish I could come. Tough up it is only Barney." I patted Jacob on the back and started to walk faster.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" I heard Andy say from a couple steps behind me.

"I don't want to be late to my class again like I was yesterday thanks to you guys." I ran off to make sure I would make it there with seconds to spare.

When I walked in the door of my class room the bell rang. For once I wasn't late. Just one more period and the whole day would be over with and I could go home and relax.

My cell phone started vibrating on the counter. I ran to pick it up and saw that it was only Andy.

"Hello!" I said trying to make it sound like I knew it was him.

"Hey Carrie, its Andy!" I could tell that he was nervous.

"I know I have caller ID." I kind of sounded a little mean, I didn't mean to though. "What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to go see a movie." His voice was trembling more then usual.

"Andy I said I have to work on my project remember. You said you had one to work on too." I was trying to sound a little bit nicer but I still came out mean.

"Oh yeah that thing. I already finished it." He was trying to impress me.

"Well I haven't, and I need to because I can't afford to fail this class and you know that." I was sounding even more mean now.

"Well how about you take a little break we could walk down to the coffee shop and get something to drink there. Get a little caffeine running through your body." I could tell he was getting a little more bossy now. "Besides I want to tell you something important."

"I said I can't Andy. I have to go, I have to finish this project. I will talk to you later." Before he could say anything else I hung up the phone.

I had never seen or heard Andy act like that before. NEVER! What was wrong with him?

**Sorry it was a short chapter but here you go. I promise I will try to update soon. There has just been a lot going on right now. **

**-Pharanna**


	4. Chapter 2

Okay sorry it took a while to get out… I am so sorry… Just a lot has been going on lately… and I just found the time to update….

Chapter 2

"Wait! Who?"

My cell phone started ringing in my pocket and it kept getting louder as I put it closer to my ear. On the other end was a screaming Jacob, "Why did you do that to him? You are so selfish and can only think of yourself… I can't believe you sometimes Carrie." I was confused about what Jacob was talking, I mean yelling, about.

"What do you mean Jacob? What in the world did I do?" I could hear him breathing very hard on the other end of the phone.

"Andy is what I am talking about. How could you treat him like that Carrie? Are you really that blind?" He was getting even more upset then he was a minute ago, probably because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I am not blind. Don't accuse me of such a thing." I replied trying to lighten the tone of my voice.

"You must be I mean he has liked you for like three years now. I mean really, you didn't see that." His words hit me hard. Andy liking me? That was something I couldn't even think about.

"Wait! Andy likes me." I tried to sound calm but it really didn't work. My voice was kind of cracking.

"Has for years. He has been so scared to tell you. He was afraid you would reject him." I could see the goose bumps starting to form on my arms.

"So you mean he was asking me out on a date just then?" I was curious what his answer was going to be.

"Well yes. He wanted to tell you how he really felt." With that said I started to shiver because I was so freaked out I mean Andy really isn't that bad of a guy, but Andy out of all people. "And so you just rejected him, just what he was afraid of."

I felt like I should cry. I just hurt my best friend's feelings, that should be the thing that makes you cry. "But Andy, why Andy?" Was all I could see to get out.

"Well I guess it is better then me liking you right?" My goose bumps started to go away at the thought of that.

"Well not really. Your well… let's just go with anyone is better then Andy." After I said that, I realized that that was not the best thing to say.

"You mean you would rather date me then Andy." I could hear Jacob trip over his words well he said that one sentence.

I felt so embarrassed when I said that. It sounded like I was kind of hitting on him, which I would never do. "Well yes, but that is not the point."

"It is the point " There was a long pause I was wondering what he was even thinking now. "So you don't want to date Andy at all?" He asked.

"No way. Not in a million years. Not even if he was the last man on earth." I said sure of my decision.

"And you would rather date me?" I began to wonder what he was getting at.

"Well yeah I mean… never mind." I was thinking of what to say but I knew it wouldn't come out right.

"I have an idea. I don't know if you will like it or not, but it is an idea." I knew he was up to something.

"What is it?"


	5. Chapter 3

The Plan

"Well I don't think you will like the idea Cameron." Jacob said on the other end of the phone.

"If it will get him off my back then I will love it." I tired to answer but he was kind of scaring me.

"What would you think of me and you pretending to go out to fool everyone because I could sure use some help to get these girls off my back." Jacob always was popular with the girls. But why would he want to pretend to go out with me. This doesn't really make any sense.

"Wait. You and me together?" I could barely even say the words.

"You don't like it do you. I mean it was the only thing…."

"No I don't mean that I don't like it. It is just kind of weird."

"Well you and I would get used to it. I mean it is just a little thing to fool everyone. It wouldn't really mean anything to me… and you right?"

"Of course. It's just still weird."

"Well do you want to do this or not."

"Well…." I didn't know what to say. This was all just happening to fast. "I don't… well…. Let me think please, I just don't know about this I mean it could be… well…kind of weird."

"But it would get everyone off of our backs. It would help with both situations that we are both in. I mean we might have to make a few public appearances, but we could make it work."

"I think that…we… should just calm down. Please let's just stop and think about this for a while."

"I have thought about this and I think we should go ahead with it. Think about it Carrie every one would be off our backs for good and we could be happy."

"But we would be lying to every one. If they all found out that it was all just a lie we might loose all of our friends."

"Don't you want to take a risk in life Carrie? Don't you want to do something worth while? Don't you want him off your back? It would be great."

"I don't know Jacob."

"Take a risk Carrie."

"Okay. Let's do it."

**I am sorry this chapter is so short. I am also sorry that it has taken me a while to update. But I have been working on some other stories so you guys will just have to be a little patient. But here is your chapter. I would expect another one for a while. I am kind of hooked on writing these two other stories called **_**The Kidnapped**_** and **_**Me and the Guys.**_** Please review. I love you guys.**

**-Pharanna**


End file.
